Kurt the Nightcrawler
by RiddikulusWaterbender
Summary: Kurt has to stop an evil villain's plan before it is too late! Dun dun duuuunnn!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Phineas and Ferb" or "X Men Evolution".

It was a sunny Saturday morning at the X Mansion, thanks to Storm. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone was just waking up. Grumpily getting out of their beds, the students at the Xavier institute changed into their day clothes and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, they were then sent to the danger room for training.

Kurt would have to miss some of it, though. He had a very important mission to do, and no one was to know about it. When he made sure no one was watching, he teleported to Professor Xavier's room. "Excellent, Kurt. Just in time, as usual," Prof. Xavier complimented. Kurt beamed.

"What is it zat i have to do, Professor?" Kurt asked.

"There is an evil man in an evil building who is making evil plans."

"Do you know vhat he is doing?"

"Well, no," Xavier confessed. "That is why you need to find out whatever it is he is doing and put a stop to it."

"Where is zis place?"

"In the tri-state area. His building is tall and oddly shaped. You will know when you find it."

"Cool! See ya later, Professor!"

"Good luck, X-man Nightcrawler."

()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()

With his image inducer on, no one will know he's a mutant! He _bamfed_ from place to place, looking for the tall weird shaped building. Soon enough, he stopped and stared at a really high building with many floors. Xavier said that the villain always had the window open, so he teleported on the window sill near the top.

A skinny man in a lab coat who was working on some kind of small machine spun around at the sound of Kurt's appearance.

"Eh, what's this?" He gasped in a German accent. "A teenage boy?" Kurt turned off the image inducer. "Kurt the teenage boy?"

"Ja," Kurt answered, then looked confused. "Wait eine minute..."

"Haha! You're probably wandering how I knew your name." He motioned to his machine. "Behold! The Name-enator!'

"You seriously need to think of better names," Kurt murmured in a low voice.

"Let me tell you my tragic story of how this came to be." He flipped a switch and a machine hand came out of the floor and grabbed him. Then he brought two cans of Pepsi and handed one to Kurt. Kurt used his tale to drink the soda while the lab coat guy settled into an armchair.

"When I was a little boy, I was a loser at my school. I was so unpopular that no one would give me their names. Oh how I would beg and plead and cry to learn their names, but no one told me! Then I vowed to myself that when I get older, I will learn all of their names! So, when someone comes near the Name-enator, it will transfer the name of the person to my brain through this antennae." He pointed to the tiny antennae sticking out of the top. "Soon I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, will know EVERY NAME IN THE TRI STATE AREA!" Then he did his evil laugh.

Oh noes! This is horrible! If Doofenshmirtz knew everyone's name, who knows what will happen!

Kurt teleported out of the machine hand and kicked Doof on the shin. Doof went "Ow!", grabbed an antler off the stuffed stag's head on the wall, and started to swing it at Kurt. "Ha haa, Kurt the Nightcrawler, you cannot get past my stick! It is invincible!"

Kurt grabbed the antler with his tail and started whacking Doof. "Ow, ow, Kurt the Nightcrawler, what are you doing?"

Then Kurt teleported to the Name-enator and took it. "As they say in America," Kurt teased, "Neener neener neeeeneeeerrrr!" Laughing, he teleported to different parts of the room whenever Doof got near enough to him and was waving the Name-enator over his head. After a while, he teleported to the roof of the building.

"Kurt the Nightcrawler, you wouldn't- NOOOO!" Doof screamed as the Name-enator dropped from the sickingly high height and smashed to the ground.

"Sucks for you! Auf Wiedersehen!" Kurt yelled and then dissapeared from view.

"CURSE YOU KURT THE NIGHTCRAWLER!"

()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()

Kurt bamfed back into Professor Xavier's room.

"Back so soon?"

"Ja. Doofenshmirtz's machine is destroyed. He von't be causing anymore trouble soon."

"Good job. I knew you could do it. To the danger room with you, X-man Nightcrawler."

**THE END!**


End file.
